The configuration and management of a wireless communication system presents many challenges including aspects related to discovery and setup of network services and devices, security, and network performance. Conventional solutions have attempted to solve some of these issues with only limited success.
The competing goals of providing users zeroconf access to network services without comprising network performance and wireless security has yet to be solved.